Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer
Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 13th July 1997. Description Join all the well-loved Rainbow Brite characters in their first full-length feature film, as they do battle with the evil Dark Princess. Convinced that diamonds are a girl's best friend the Dark Princess has combed the galaxy for the glittery gems and snatched them up for herself. Now she's out to grab the universe's last and most spectacular diamond: Spectra, the soul source of light for the universe. Without it, all will be plunged into gloom and dreariness - unless Rainbow Brite can stop her. Rainbow Brite And The Star Stealer is a fun-filled galaxy of wonder and enchantment for children of all ages. Cast * Bettina Bush as Rainbow Brite * Pat Fraley as Lurky / On-X / Buddy Blue / Dog / Guard / Spectran / Slurthie / Glitterbot * Peter Cullen as Murky Dismal / Castle Monster / Glitterbot / Guard / Skydancer / Slurthie * Robbie Lee as Twink / Shy Violet / Indigo / La La Orange / Spectran / Sprites * Andre Stojka as Starlite / Wizard / Spectran * David Mendenhall as Krys * Rhonda Aldrich as The Princess / The Creature * Les Tremayne as Orin / Bombo / TV announcer * Mona Marshall as Red Butler / Witch / Spectran / Castle Creature / Patty O'Green / Canary Yellow * Jonathan Harris as Count Blogg * Marissa Mendenhall as Stormy * Scott Menville as Brian * Charlie Adler as Popo * David Workman as Sargeant Zombo Trailers and info Opening # Rainbow Brite (1985 UK TV Advert) # The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "The BFG" and the 'New for 97' overview. # The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) # Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (Available to Own on Video) # Gremlins (Coming Soon to Video) # The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (Coming Soon to Video) # The Nightmare Before Christmas (Coming Soon on Video) # Warner Bros Family Entertainment 1994 (The Secret Garden, Curly Sue, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, The Never Ending Story, Lois and Clark The New Adventures of Superman, Rover Dangerfield, Tiny Toons: Who I Spend My Vacation, Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales, and Dennis) # Superman II (Available to Own on Video) # Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (Available to Own on Video) # The Santa Clause (Now Available to Own on Video) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos (A Whale of a Tale, Stormy, The Wild Seahorse and Double Bubble) # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1994 (Friend Like Me) # Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island (Coming Soon to Video) # Oliver and Company (Short - Available Soon on Video) # The Muppets Collection - The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, It's the Muppets (The Muppet Show), and Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs # Space Jam (Coming Soon on Video) # A Goofy Movie (Coming Soon on Video) # All Dogs Go to Heaven (Coming Soon to Video) # Pinocchio (Available to Own on Video) # VSC U Warning (Warner Home Video) Closing # The Pebble and the Penguin (Available to Own on Video) # Walt Disney's Adventure Classics (Kidnapped, Old Yeller, The Story of Robin Hood, Swiss Family Robinson, Treasure Island, and 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) # Gremlins 2: The New Batch (Coming Soon to Video) # Toy Story (Yours to Own on Video) # The Aristocats (Now Available) # Muppet Treasure Island (Now Available to Own on Video) # Christmas Classics Series: Family Home Entertainment 1993 (Frosty Returns, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Santa Claus is Coming to Town, The Little Drummer Boy and Frosty the Snowman) # Warner Bros Family Entertainment - The Holiday Collection 1999 (How the Grinch Stole Christmas, The Year Without a Santa Claus, A Christmas Story, To Grandmother's House We Go, Richie Rich, Richie Rich's Christmas Wish, Little Men, Scooby-Doo's A Nutcracker Scoob, Rudolph's Shiny New Year and Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July) # Disney Christmas Videos (1994) - Mickey's Christmas Carol, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas, A Walt Disney Christmas, Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too, and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs # Disney Christmas Videos (1995) - Jiminy Cricket's Christmas, A Disney Christmas Gift, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too, and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action (Coming Soon on Video) # Disney Videos 2 (1996) - Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Sing-Along Songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Disney's Storybook Favourites and Winnie the Pooh Videos # The Black Cauldron (Coming Soon on Video) # Cinderella (Coming Soon on Video) # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Available Now on Video) (Available Now from Disney Videos) Gallery RAINBOW-BRITE-THE-STAR-STEALER-BIG-BOX-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover RAINBOW-BRITE-THE-STAR-STEALER-BIG-BOX-_57.jpg|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:DiC Entertainment Category:Hallmark Cards Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros. Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1985 to 1997 Category:BBFC U